Because I Love You
by Chimi Wila chan
Summary: aku melakukan ini karna aku mencintaimu.


Because I Love you

Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: typo akut.

Naruto menatap sebuah diary lavender di tangannya. Ametysnya menatap dengan sendu nama pemiliknya "Hinata Hyuuga"  
Gadis yang sangat ia cintai. Perlahan ia membalik setiap halaman dan mulai membaca tulisan yang berjajar rapi. Bait demi bait. Ametysnya mengikuti setiap kata yang tengah ia ucapkan.

26 Dec...  
Sungguh sulit bagiku, Tuhan.  
Benar-benar sulit.  
Tersenyum menutupi sebuah tangisan. Dan aku tak mungkin menangis di hadapan orang-orang yang menanti senyumanku.  
Tapi Tuhan...  
Hanya kali ini aku tak bisa...  
Meski tak terlihat, setetes air mata itu ada  
dan sukses mengalir di pipiku.  
Biarkan Tuhan...  
Biarkan aku menangis malam ini.  
Meluapkan kesakitan yang Kau anugrahkan padaku, Tuhan.  
Dan biarkan aku mengadu pada dinginnya malam.  
Tuhan...  
Sungguh aku teramat sangat lelah bersandiwara  
menjadi gadis tegar, tersenyum tanpa beban.  
Kau tahu segalanya tentangku, Tuhan.  
Tentang kerapuhanku, tentang apa yang menimpaku.  
Sungguh Tuhan, aku tak mengeluh atas ujian yang kau berikan padaku, Tuhan.  
Hanya kali ini saja, aku membenci diriku, menyumpah kelemahanku, mengutuk kanker otak yang ada pada diriku.  
Tuhan... Masihkah kau menatapku?  
Masih pantaskah, aku disebut tegar, sabar.  
Kau maha tahu, Tuhan.  
Tuhan... Aku kini rapuh.  
Tuhan, jikalau Kau hendak memanggilku, ijinkan aku melukiskan kenangan manis untuk ibu, ayah, Neji, Hanabi dan orang yang menyayangiku, Tuhan.

27 Dec...  
Trima kasih Tuhan. Kau tlah kirimkan dia sebagai hadiah di hari istimewa ini. Hadiah terindah yang pernah ku dapat.  
"Naruto" nama yang indah. Seindah senyumnya. Seindah wajahnya. Aku begitu salut padanya, meski ia tak bisa melihat keindahan dunia, ia tetap tegar menjalaninya. Tidak seperti diriku yang hanya menangisi kanker di otaku ini. Maafkan aku Tuhan.

Naruto, kau inspirasiku. Maukah kau berteman denganku?

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo duduk sendiri. Sejak ia divonis kanker otak, ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk menyendiri. Gadis bernama Hinata kini begitu tertutup.

Hinata tersenyum miris, umurnya hanya tinggal beberapa bulan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan waktu sependek itu. Menangis? Percuma. Tangisannya takan bisa membuat kankernya menghilang. Hinata menatap ke arah sebuah lapang nan hijau dekat dengan tempatnya berada.

Indah?

Bisakah ia menikmati keindahan ini lebih lama?

Hinata bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan menyusuri rerumputan basah. Rambut tipis indigonya tertiup angin. Hinata menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Meraup udara untuk mengisi paru-parunya. Kemudian ia hembuskan perlahan.

Hinata mengernyit. Ketika telinganya mendengar suara nyanyian yang begitu merdu. Mengikuti arah suara, Hinata berjalan menuju sebuah danau kecil.

Hinata melihat seorang pemuda dengan surai kuning tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Berdiri sambil terus menyuarakan sebuah lagu.

Senja kini berganti malam  
menutup hati yang lelah  
dimakah kau berada?  
Aku tak tahu dimana?

Hinata terbuai dengan alunan suara pemuda itu. Perlahan ia mulai mendekat.

Pernah kita lalui semua  
jerit tangis canda tawa  
kini hanya untaian kata  
hanya itu yang aku punyaaaa

pemuda itu terdiam. Sepertinya ia lupa dengan lirik selanjutnya. Dengan yakin, Hinata menyahut.

Tidurlah, selamat malam  
lupakan sajalah aku  
mimpilah dalam tidurmu  
bersama bintang

Kini Hinata telah tepat berada disamping pemuda itu. Menatap jauh ke danau yang menirukan keindahan langit.

"Siapa kau?" tanya pemuda itu tanpa menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Aku Hinata, kebetulan saja lewat dan mendengar alunan suaramu yang begitu indah." puji Hinata menatap sampingnya.

"Kau tahu, apa arti lagu itu?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Emm, seperti perasaan seseorang yang tlah tiada." jawab Hinata.

"Salah."  
Hinata mengernyit, apanya yang salah? Memang kandungannya seperti itu kan? "Lantas?" tanya Hinata.

"Itu melambangkan seseorang yang tlah lelah menunggu." ucap pemuda itu lirih, wajahnya menyendu.

"Apa ada seseorang yang kau tunggu?" tanya Hinata dengan hati-hati.

Pemuda itu menggeleng.

Hening sejenak, tiada suara yang terucap.

"Apa kau bisa melihat?"

Hinata bingung. Kenapa pemuda itu bisa menanyakan hal aneh seperti itu?

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya hingga ia benar-benar berada di depan pemuda itu. Ia mengibaskan tanganya. Tak ada reaksi. Oh, rupanya apa yang ia pikirkan, ternyata benar.

"Tentu saja, aku bisa melihat." ucap Hinata lirih.

"Bisa kau gambarkan, bagaimana suasana di sini." pemuda itu tersenyum lebar.

Hinata terpana. Ia takjub melihat pemuda itu. Dalam kondisinya seperti itu, ia masih bisa tersenyum lebar. Hinata merasa malu. Karena dirinya hanya bisa bersedih.

"Um baiklah, kau tahu, awan hari ini sangatlah biru, bersih tanpa awan. Danaunya begitu jernih." tutur Hinata, ia tersenyum.

"Benarkah?"

"Um."

"Aku ingin sekali menikmati keindahan itu." ucap pemuda itu, mendongak ke arah langit.

"Kau pasti bisa menikmatinya suatu saat nanti." sahut Hinata.

"Ya." ucap Naruto, "Sampai tiba saatnya nanti, maukah kau menceritakan Keindahan itu." lanjutnya.

Hinata tersenyum senang mendengar ajakan itu.

"Tentu saja, aku akan menceritakannya untukmu, um...?"

"Naruto, namaku Naruto." ucap Naruto yang mengerti kebingungan Hinata.

"Baiklah, Naruto, mulai hari ini kita teman?"

"Ya, teman."

.

.

.

Naruto menangis, mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hinata.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Naruto membalik halaman berikutnya.

11 Jan...  
Tuhan... Semakin hari, persahabatanku dengan Naruto semakin dekat. Entah mengapa, aku merasa senang. Aku telah terbiasa di dekatnya.  
Tuhan... Biarkanlah dia dekat denganku. Menemaniku hingga Kau menjemputku, Tuhan. Biarkan aku sejenak menyelami gejolak rasa yang tak pernah ku alami.

19 Jan...  
Tuhan...  
Hari ini, Naruto memberikan setangkai bunga lili. Sungguh indah. Akan ku rawat bunga ini. Seperti aku merawat perasanku

26 Jan...  
Tuhan... Kini aku mengerti. Rasa yang terus membuncah bila ku dekat dengannya. Rasa manis yang ku sesapi. Rasa ini... Rasa cinta.  
Aku mencintainya Tuhan.  
Aku tahu rasa itu tak harusnya muncul di ujung usiaku.  
Sungguh, aku sangat mencintainya. Biarkanlah Tuhan, rasa ini tetaplah tertanam di hatiku.

30 Jan...  
Tuhan... Sakit... Sungguh teramat sakit. Kanker ini mulai menggerogoti pandanganku. Menggerogoti rambut-rambutku. Hingga kini, tak sehelaipun menghiasi rambutku. Ingin ku tertawa. Namun air mata yang menjawab.  
Tuhan...  
Inikah tanda Kau kan menjemputku?

.

.

.

UGD

Suara isak tangis pecah, memenuhi sebuah ruangan berwarna putih.

"Ibu, jangan menangis." perintah lemah Hinata. Ia mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi sang ibu.

"Ibu tidak menangis sayang." ucap Ibu menahan isak tangisnya.

"Bu, bila Hina pergi, tolong berikan mata ini untuk Naruto." lirih Hinata.

"Kau bicara apa? Kau pasti sembuh."

Hinata menggeleng.

"Waktu Hina tak banyak, bu, berjanjilah." ulang Hina.

"Tidak, kau pasti sembuh Hina."

"Berjanjilah bu."

Ibu Hinata tak sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata. Ia hanya mengangguk untuk memenuhi keinginan putrinya.

Hinata tersenyum tipis. Dan ia mulai menutup kedua matanya. Menutup tuk selamanya.

"Hinata."

.

.

.

Naruto tak kuat lagi membaca diary milik Hinata. Air matanya telah mengalir deras.

"Hinata, kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendiri, apa kau tak lagi menyayangiku. Apa kau ingin membuatku mati tanpamu? Jawab Hinata, jawab." ucap Naruto, ia memeluk erat nissan bertuliskan "Hinata Hyuuga".

Tak ada sahutan, hanya angin sepoi yang menerbangkan dedaunan.

"Hinata, aku ingin kau selalu di sini, bersamaku, di sampingku. Menatap dunia bersama, tapi kenapa kau meninggalkan aku sendiri." teriak Naruto pada angin.

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban.

Naruto memeluk erat nissan kekasihnya itu. Memeluk penuh kerinduan.

"Naruto." terdengar panggilan lirih hingga membuat Naruto mendongak.

Wajahnya berubah senang, di hadapannya telah berdiri Hinata. Dengan segera, ia berdiri dan memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"Naruto, apapun yang terjadi padaku, itu bukanlah salahmu. Ini kehendak,. Aku tak merasa terbebani. Aku melakukan ini semua karna aku mencintaimu.. Ku titipkan mataku agar bisa menemanimu. Agar mataku bisa terus menatap kehidupanmu. Bersabarlah, hingga waktunya nanti, kita kan bertemu kembali. Aku mencintaimu, Naruto." Setelah berkata seperti itu, bayangan Hinata memudar hingga tersisa kehampaan.

Naruto membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Hinata, meskipun ragamu mati, kau tetaplah hidup, di sini, di hatiku." lalu Naruto mulai beranjak meninggalkan tempat peristirahatan terakhir kekasihnya. Ia melangkah tanpa menoleh.

Hinata tersenyum, melihat Naruto tlah bangkit.  
"Terima kasih Naruto, kau telah menuliskan berjuta kenangan indah di sisa hidupku, terima kasih telah berjalan mendampingiku. Lanjutkanlah hidupmu, Naruto. Aku di sini akan terus menunggumu."

the end..

.

Apa ada yang mau sequelnya?


End file.
